


Happy Halloween

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey and Ben go dressed as characters from Phantom of the Opera to Hux and Phasma's Halloween party to make a big announcement. There are many Phantom of the Opera and Rocky Horror Picture Show references. And song references.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference, which is a lot. It's a whole lot of self-indulgent Halloween fluff in honor of the great holiday. It was originally going to just be lots of Phantom goodness, but then I got carried away by my love of the Time Warp. Sorry not sorry. This is inspired by art by Mannyballu as a part of the Drabble Me This prompts on the Reylo Fi. Recs group on Facebook. I hope you enjoy!

“Masquerade! Paper faces on parade-”

 

“They're playing our music!” whispered Rey with pride as she tried to peek in through the open door. Within, Hux and Phasma's Halloween masquerade party was in full effect. Hux was dressed as Riff Raff from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, looking pale as always but with a white wig, while his wife was dressed as Magenta, her red hair and maid costume an unusual look for the normally stoic blonde. 

 

“Of course they are,” replied Ben, looking more calm than usual. He adjusted his stiff suit and checked his candle before taking Rey's hand. “It's a masquerade party. How does my scar look?”

 

“Still looks realistic, just as it did when you added on to it earlier,” said Rey with fondness. “I'm just glad you got into this couple's costume idea. I've always wanted to be Christine for Halloween.”

 

“Being Erik from Phantom actually works well for me because of the scar you gave me a year ago,” he replied, giving her a mock-glare. 

 

“I still feel bad about that. I didn't mean to hurt you with the beer bottle, but next time, choose your fights more carefully. Especially not when I'm drunk and mad,” she said before changing the tone to get them ready for the party. “You should've used your magical lasso.” 

 

He huffed and shook his head before looking at his future bride, taking in Rey's light green dress and bustle. She, like him, was never one to do things by halves, so naturally she made a dress that was historically accurate for the time period of Phantom of the Opera. He smiled in anticipation for the evening, for the surprise that he and Rey had in store. A secret engagement, but not for much longer.

 

“Very well. I believe I'm ready. Are you?” he asked, motioning to their masks.

 

She nodded excitedly before he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, his hands traced along the golden necklace until it landed on the ring held there. He grinned and said, “Good. I can't wait to surprise them. C'mon, let's celebrate.”

 

“I can't wait to teach you the Time Warp,” she said with a sly grin. “Let's go, my future husband.”

 

“I haven't gotten used to that, or the fact that you said yes,” he said, his grin turning into something earnest and vulnerable. 

 

“I love you, Ben. Always will,” she said, her voice tender.

 

“Not as much as I love you,” he said, kissing her one more time.

 

“Hey, love birds, the party is in here. Move now; kiss later,” commented Phasma dryly from the door. “We expected a grand entrance during this song from you.”

 

“We're coming,” grumbled Ben. “Here, Rey, let me help you.”

 

Phasma rolled her eyes and let the couple help each other with their matching half-masks before shooing them in. Everyone else welcomed them happily, screaming at them as they all danced in the center of the large, modern living with vaulted ceilings. 

 

The room was normally severely attired in black and white, but tonight, there were bursts of orange and purple everywhere, little lights hanging from the ceiling along with other tasteful decor. The couple had outdone themselves in decorating and filling the room with low light and bright color. The rest of the color came from the partygoers and dancers, the spinning reds of dresses and grinning yellows of masks adding to general splendor. 

 

As the couple walked in, their song came to an end, and they took a moment to stop and stare at the sea of smiles around them. 

 

“Does the spectacle astound you, Ben?” whispered Rey, trying to get in every reference she could.

 

“Nowhere near as much as you do every day,” he replied seriously, his eyes locked on hers.

 

Rey was stopped from responding by Ben's fellow coworker and professor, Hux. 

 

“Solo! It's about time you got here. I've seen you dance before; you actually enjoy it now.”

 

“Only because I convinced him that fencing is similar to it,” quipped Rey, giving both men a half smile. 

 

Ben grinned before saying, “She's right. We're here. Now we can begin all the games you've planned.”

 

“Dance first,” insisted Hux, smiling more at the thought of awkward Ben dancing. “Two songs. I've been waiting to see this; madness has taken its toll on you now.”

 

Ben huffed but let himself be dragged onto the floor by Rey, her enthusiasm infectious. Hux soon followed along with his wife.

 

“What sort of silly songs have they decided to torture me with?” asked Ben as blurs of black and white descended on him and Rey.

 

“Rey, Ben! You finally made it!” screamed Rose, bursting with joy as she hugged Ben. He took it as well as he always did, feeling crushed by her but slowly learning to appreciate her. 

 

Finn was right behind his wife, and he was hugging his old roommate soon after. “Rey! You look amazing as always.”

 

“Thanks, Finn. So do you as Jack Skellington. Rose makes a lovely Sally, as I told her at work.”

 

“She sewed everything, just as you did. As I recall, you had sewing parties,” said Finn. 

 

“While drinking tea with Phasma, yes. I felt very British,” giggled Rey. 

 

The music started then, so the ladies gave each other quick hugs while the men shook hands. Then Ben dragged Rey away as Hux and Phasma led the group in attempting to dance to Michael Jackson’s Thriller, they having practiced beforehand. The Monster Mash followed in quick succession, and Ben successfully danced to both sings without tripping over anyone. He had never moved his arms like Frankenstein before, but he didn't doing it for Rey's sake. It helped that he kept his eyes trained on Rey the entire time.

 

After the dancing came the food and games. The best costume award went to Poe and Kaydel, who came as Starlord and Gamora, their costumes the most realistic and shiny.

 

Toward the end of the night, Hux and Phasma went to the center of the room and clapped their hands. Rey's ears perked up, remembering what Phasma had told her earlier, and dragged Ben toward the host and hostess. All were instructed to remove their masks since that portion of the evening was done. 

 

“Now some,” said Hux, glaring at Ben, “would have you believe I have no sense of humor. They would be incorrect. Mine is simply more…. Morbid than yours. You can thank my wife for that.”

 

Phasma smiled innocently at everyone.

 

“As everyone knows, my time-honored Halloween tradition is to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show. This year, I intend to help all the Rocky virgins out. Therefore, since time is fleeting,  if you've never seen the best worst movie around or don't know the dance to the Time Warp, come forward. It's time to join us.”

 

“Rey, why aren't you going forward with me?” asked Rose.

 

“Because Peanut was roommates with me in college, so I had time to show it to her. Don't worry, you'll be up there with Solo. And…. What's this? What’s this? Poe and Kaydel both haven't seen it?”

 

“Don't act so surprised,” shot Poe at Finn, looking a little embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” intoned Hux as he rubbed his hands excitedly. “Those of you who are virgins, take note of who isn't. Watch them as we learn if you can't keep up with Magenta and myself.”

 

Ben glared at Rey as she winked at him. “Don't worry, Ben. It's super easy to learn. What you have to do is within the words of the song. It's just a jump to the left-”

 

“Not yet!” interrupted Hux as he turned on the music. “Now, watch and listen closely.”

 

“Not for very much longer,” added Phasma with a grin.

 

Hux looked at Phasma before turning back to Ben. “Solo, do try not to knock over Rey. I actually like her.”

 

Everyone laughed as Ben silently saluted Hux before turning to face Rey. Soon, the music started, and Ben quickly got lost as he tried to keep up with everyone. 

 

“You jump left first, then take a step to the right,” reminded Rey gently halfway through the song. “And don't be afraid to go a little more intense with the pelvic thrust; I know you're capable of it.”

 

Ben grinned at that before saying, “I would, but I'm afraid of hitting you then or when we're supposed to go insane.”

 

“Just have fun,” said Rey with a smile. “I'll be fine.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He tried to remember her hints, and by the third time they danced to the song, he was starting to get pretty good at it…..at least until the final refrain. In that moment, he had started getting used to having Rey stand in front of him a little too closely, so when he decided it was a good time to let go a little more, his pelvic thrust sent Rey flying forward.

 

“Rey!” he cried with great remorse as Poe, the poor guy in front of Rey, turned and got down to help Rey up.

 

“Solo! I know you're a sore loser after she beat you up a while back, but, wait. Is that the Solo family garnet ring, the one passed down for weddings? Rey, are you hiding something from us?” 

 

As Rey had fallen, her necklace had come free of the dress. She blushed as Ben began to grin at getting his embarrassing dance moves out of the spotlight. 

 

“As a matter of fact, she is,” said Ben smugly as he came forward and took the ring off of Rey's necklace and put it on her finger, glad to finally tell everyone. “Two days ago, I finally did what you all have been telling me to do for the last two years, ever since we met at karaoke. I asked Rey to marry me since she’s crazy and loves me.”

 

“I said yes!” cried Rey happily, grabbing Ben and kissing him at once. “It was hate at first sight, even if we were the best karaoke couple there.”

 

“But we all knew it was love,” said Hux. “Congratulations, you two. It's about time.”

 

“I wasn't about to lose her,” said Ben, looking into Rey's eyes. “She became so much to me so quickly. I found new passion for life after being stuck in that position with Snoke for so long. Rey showed me that I could have purpose again and brought love and light to my life.”

 

“I didn't think he'd ever stop wearing black,” commented Hux.

 

“And Ben challenged me in the best of ways and was so understanding and supportive of me, in a way few have been. He stayed,” continued Rey. “There's a reason I dedicated All I Ask of You to Ben. He always says I'm his Rey of sunshine, but he was there for me in my darkest times.”

 

The two stared at one another until Poe finally told them to kiss already. The surrounding crowd cheered for the newly engaged couple until Hux and Phasma calmed everyone down and got them settled in seats to watch the movie. Then Hux started handing out costumes.

 

“There you go, Solo. To celebrate your engagement, you can be the main character, Dr. Frank N. Further. Connix, you'll be the criminologist. Finn, you and Rose can be Brad and Janet since you're so sweet and wholesome. Rey will be Columbia; Solo should love the look. Poe can be Rocky-”

 

“Hux, no! You have Poe and Ben's roles confused,” said Rey, standing up in protest. “Poe is clearly the better candidate to be Frank since he used to flirt with everyone-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I said used to, Poe,” continued Rey before turning back to Hux. “You just want Ben as Frank so you can watch him squirm around everyone as he flirts horribly with everyone.”

 

“Oh hell no!” cried Ben, dropping the clothing. He cringed and turned a splash of puce when he saw the pile come apart. “And I'm  _ definitely  _ not wearing a corset.”

 

Hux and Phasma snickered before Phasma said, “Hux, let them switch. We can be nice to them since they just got engaged. And besides, Ben is good eye candy.”

 

“Rey, help Solo get undressed,” said Hux after a long sigh, much to Rey's glee.

 

The rest of the night was a long string of surprises for those new to the movie, and the rest all enjoyed watching the others’ reactions. And by the time that the Time Warp came on, Ben was grabbing Rey to his front as quickly as possible. 

 

“You owe me,” he said. “I  _ never  _ want to see this movie ever again. The dance can stay, but only when alone.”

 

Rey laughed before putting her arms behind her and hugging him. “Anything for you, Ben.”

 

When the movie ended, all went home. Rose and Poe had enjoyed themselves on the whole while Ben was scandalized. 

 

“Why do people like that movie? It's awful,” he groused as he and Rey left.

 

“It’s hard to explain. Don't worry, we never have to see it again,” said Rey. 

 

“Good. I'd rather listen to you make Phantom references than think of that song more,” he said. 

 

Rey’s smile returned as she snuggled in closer to him.

 

“What a masquerade!”

 

His eyes looked up to the heavens before kissing the top of her head.

 

“Say you love me every waking moment,” he sang quietly. 

 

“Say you need me with you now and always,” replied Rey, looking up at him. 

 

“That's all I ask of you,” the two finished.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
